taboo
by hot tottie
Summary: Sam, Jason, taboo sex that is all


I was reading a story when this popped into my head. Plus I'm bored

I decided to write this for you.

Hopefully you like it.

And thank you again.

Enjoy

Sam McCall was to bored as hell.

Her boy friend of a year was hovering over top of her dry humping her with his face in her neck.

Sam was 18 years old and Horney.

Sam and Ryan had sex 6 times since they began dating and the sex was awful.

At first she thought it was her since she was a virgin and didn't know what she was doing.

But then she started to watch porn and get tips from her friends as well as practiced.

The results were still the same Ryan was a dead fuck.

The guy couldn't find her g spot with map quest.

It was frustrating to have to walk around prominently Horney and have no relief.

Sam tried many times to get him to try other positions but no he knew what he was doing.

She even used the old trick I have a head ache or I have a yeast infection.

Some times it worked and other times he would still try to jump her.

Which landed her here in this very moment laying in the middle of her bed staring at her ceiling

Nothing he was doing was turning her on hell he didn't even turn her on.

There was only one man who could do that and that was her step dad .

That man was in her top 7 with Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Ryan Gosling, John Cena, and Randy Orton.

Jason Morgan was fine piece of ass standing at 6 foot with nothing but solid muscle's with blonde hair and amazing blue eyes.

Jason married her mom when Sam was 14.

Her mother Lauren was a single mother who meet Jason three years before marrying him.

Sam didn't meet him until the wedding.

The first time she meet him Sam thought her panties caught fire.

Her mother ran off with some man when Sam was 16 and never called or came back for her.

Sam thought Jason would send her to her grandmothers but he kept her and raised her as his own.

But they had a weird relationship once she turned 17 everything changed.

There was little touches and he would rub up against her when ever he walked past her or he would blatantly flirt with her.

Sam knew what he did for a living and that just added to his sex appeal but she could live with out Carly his suppose best friend.

The woman was loud and annoying she like to walk into the penthouse when ever she wanted.

Sam heard the front door slammed and pushed the idiot on top of her to the floor.

"Babe what's wrong" Ryan asked with a husky voice that did nothing for her

" You better get your damn clothes on before my step dad catches you and kick your face in" she told him while walking to her closet

" Chill he's not here babe come on" he tried to push her back on the bed

" Ryan I'm looking for a way to make you into a human body bag get your damn hand's off Sam and get the hell out" Jason stated coldly

" Sorry Mr. Morgan" he said stuttering while running out of Sam's room in only his boxers

" What the hell did I tell you about bring boys home or to your room" Jason growled while looking his step daughter up and down

Sam stood in front of Jason in only a pair of hot pink girl short underwear that read Eat me here on the crouch and when she turned around here also on the ass with nothing else put her arm folded over her breast.

" Why the hell was he up here Sam" Jason asked dreading the answer

" Why do you think you see the way I'm dressed never picked you as stupid daddy Jason" Sam said tuning around to sit on her bed looking for the shirt that was thrown on the other side.

" Always the smart ass and stop with the daddy Jason shit" he told her

" Why do you all hot when I do " she asked looking at the crouch of his jeans

" There's nothing you can do little girl that would turn me on" he shot back staring at her with dark eyes

Sam long forgotten her shirt and just sat there top less looking at Jason.

" Oh really" she said licking her nipple while staring at him

" Put your shirt back on" he told her taking a deep breath

Sam was like his kryptonite everything about her made his knee's weak.

He would think about her at least 5 times a day.

What she was wearing or doing if she invited her needle dick boyfriend over.

Jason knew she wasn't a virgin but he also knew that Ryan was satisfying her.

He could hear her thru the wall playing with herself while calling out his name as she climaxed.

Jason tried hard to only think of her as his own but that was hard.

He noticed how beautiful she was when he meet her but she did nothing for him.

He was never the type of guy who would get going form a teenager.

It wasn't until she turned 17. It was like he could see her for the first time.

No matter what happened she had his back and would fight anyone who tried to put him down.

She was feisty, loyal, smart, protective, and beautiful inside and out every he liked in a woman

Shaking his head he looked back to the bed to see Sam now laying down with her eye's close and her hands running down her stomach.

She was trying to kill him.

Jason was like a moth drawn to the light he walked over to edge of bed and pulled his shirt off.

Crawling up to hover over her he place a gently kiss on the base of her neck.

She tasted like baby lotion and Vanilla.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled behind his ear.

She open her legs wider so he could lay between them.

Jason placed kisses along her neck and jaw working his way to her lips.

Once there he kissed her hard and possessively while rocking his hips into her.

Sam gasped this was what she wanted this feeling right here.

Moving her hands down his back to his ass she slipped pass his jean and messaged the cheeks of his ass.

" Shit" Jason said breaking the kiss while breathing in her scent

He never felt anything like this with the woman he slept with.

Hell her mother was always stiff and didn't participate he always felt like he was having sex with a corps.

Pulling up he stood and pulled his jeans off along with his boxers.

Sam's eyes grew wide never had she seen a dick that big before.

"I take it you like it" Jason said smirking

" You're a smug bastard but Yes I do. Hopefully it all fits" Sam said never taking her eyes off his cock

" Oh I'll make it fit and you'll love it" he promised

Getting back on the bed he pulled Sam's panties off and nudged her legs wider.

Looking at her glisting center his mouth water she looked perfect just like he imaged.

Kneeling on the bed he kissed and licked up each leg by passing her clenching heat.

Sam was squirming on the bed trying to relieve the ache that he was purposely ignoring.

" Damn it Jason do something before I knee you in the face" Sam growled

Chuckling Jason blew on her and then latched on to her clit that was peeking out.

" Holy shit" Sam almost screamed

One hand gripped Jason's hair while the other played with her nipple.

All to soon Jason pulled off and grabbed her hands pinning them against the bed over her head.

He grabbed on legs and lifted her up sliding a pillow under her butt.

"Lift your hip's and put your legs on my shoulder" he told her

Jason slowly eased himself into her and became complete still.

She was to got damn tight he need to breath and calm down.

Once he got himself together he pulled back and slammed back into her hitting her g spot on the first try.

" You son a bitch" she screamed out of breath

" Shut up you like it" he told her thrusting faster and harder

Sam's hands were tugging her hair never had she felt like this.

Jason was anything far from small the man was like freakishly huge and wide making her feel like he was ripping her open.

Jason latched on to her neck while pounding even harder into her.

She felt so fucking good hot, wet, tight he couldn't get enough of her.

Sam couldn't take it anymore her body was getting over heated and she need to cum and badly but she wanted Jason to go first.

Flexing her inner muscles she caught him off guard and started to thrust back just as hard as he was.

Jason doubled his efforts she really thought she was get him to go over before she did.

Rubbing his thumb hard against her harden clit he sent her over the edge with a silent scream.

Tears streamed down her face, sweat covered all over her, her hair was matted to her head.

A couple thrust later Jason let himself go with a loud moan and rolling off her.

Breathing hard he looked over at Sam and saw she still hadn't caught her breath.

" Next time I get to ride" Sam stated still trying to catch her breath

" Fine by me but you need to break up with that ass hole" Jason told her rolling over on top of her staring hard into her eyes

" Consider it done daddy Jason" she said rocking against him

Chapter 2

Jason was still hovering over her staring into her eyes when he rolled off of her.

" What's wrong" she asked

" This is what's wrong Sam I'm your step dad and we just had sex" he said gathering his clothes

Sam sat up in her bed shocked he thought what they did was wrong.

He just had sex with her and now he was leaving she thought.

" Your not that much older than me so how could this be wrong" she said trying to hold in her tears

" It doesn't matter I was married to your mother and then took you in after she left this was a mistake and it wont happen again" he said pulling his shirt on

" A mistake you never adopted me and I'm grown so I can make my own decisions. Why did you have sex with me if its wrong" she asked pulling the sheets to cover her naked torso

" Because I'm a man you were half naked practically begging me to sleep with you what was I suppose to do" he said

Once it came out his mouth he wished he could take it back.

Sam had tears rolling down her face and she angry.

She didn't cry when her mother ran away, she didn't cry when people picked on her because of who her step father was, but now her she was crying because of something he said.

" Get out just get out and leave me alone" she said rolling over

" Sam" he tried

" I said get the fuck out" she screamed

Jason walked out of her and went to shower in his room.

A couple of hours later Jason sat on the couch just thinking.

Sam hadn't come out of her room and he was worried.

AJ walked in and saw his brother looking off into space which means he was thinking about Sam.

" Where's jail bait lil bro" AJ asked

" In her room she wont come out" Jason answered

AJ looked at Jason face and sighed.

" You slept with her didn't you" he asked

" Yeah and now she hates me" Jason said holding his head

" she could never hate you you were the only person she opened up to when she first meet everyone" AJ said

AJ was the only person who knew Jason's real feelings for Sam.

" I told her that I only slept with her because she was practically begging me for it. I walked in on her and Ryan half naked" he said

" Dude what the hell is wrong with you" AJ yelled

" It was wrong for to us to even sleep together I'm older than her and she's my step daughter" Jason said walking to his patio door

" How is it wrong if she's 18 man I mean your only 7 years older than her. You married an older woman who was only using you to get to your best friend who she ran off with. You never adopted Sam. The only reason you let her stay was because her grandmother was going to ship her off to a boarding school. She had no one her mother was a whore who slept with anyone and Sam spent most of her time taking care of her. When she meet you she gained a best friend a life outside of her taking care of her mother and happiness" AJ said angrily

" You don't think I know any of that. I'm in love with her but I could never have her because of the stigma that we are step father and step daughter. I don't want her to suffer anymore than she has to" Jason yelled

" You don't have to worry about me any more I'm moving in with my grandmother and will be going to college near her. Thank you for allowing me to live here" she said kissing him on the cheek and then AJ before walking out the door with her bags

Chapter 3

Two weeks later and Jason was like a walking zombie on the inside but a grizzly bear on the outside.

He would snap on everyone of his workers at least three times a day.

He hadn't been to see his family since Sam left.

Speaking of Sam she hadn't called or answered any of his calls.

Jason was hurting and all he wanted was Sam but he drove her away.

Carly came slamming into his apartment and spotted him sitting on the couch drinking in the dark.

Turning on the light she sat down next to him.

" What the hell is your problem" she asked

" Why are you here Carly" he asked not looking at her

" Why are you going around acting like a grouch and where the hell is Sam she hasn't showed up for work in two weeks that's not like her" Carly asked

" She at her grandmothers" he answered

" Why would she be visiting her grandmother who she hadn't seen in four years. What is she dieing or something" she asked

" I said she was at not visiting. Sam is now living with her grandmother Carly can you go know" said really wanting her out

" No I will not leave Sam was planning on going to NYU why would she living in North Carolina" she said

Carly looked at Jason's face and saw the guilt in his eyes and shook her head.

" You slept with Sam and then took it back didn't you" she asked

" Why, how" he asked

" I could see the guilty swimming in your eyes. There would be no other reason for it . No matter what Sam has always been on your side since meeting you. The only thing that could make her leave you was sleeping with her and then claiming you wanted nothing to do with her. Jason you seem to forget that Sam's not the only person who can read you. She loved you and you her there was nothing wrong with that" Carly said disappointed

" Please you didn't even like Sam you use to call her a tramp all the time. I thought you would have been the first one to say I did a good job getting rid of her" he said angry

" I liked Sam I hated her mother not her. We actually got along fine when I wasn't busting into your apartment. Yes I called her a tramp but she called me way worst but I still liked her. Sam made you happy and all I wanted was for you to be happy. Your whole Family knows that you were in love with her. Jason you were so transparent when it came to your feelings for Sam's we could all see it. But you screwed up and now you have to live without the only woman who loved you for who you truly are" Carly said walking out the door

Chapter 4

Sam had been living with her grandmother for two weeks and it was strange being away from Port Charles and Jason but this was for the best.

She was sitting on the porch swing looking out at the lake that graced her grandmothers front yard.

It looked so beautiful and peaceful her grand mom was nothing like how her mom described her to be.

She was sweet and caring but could put a person in there place in a blink of a eye.

Her grandmother Violet stood in the screen door looking at Sam.

Her grandbaby was silently hurting inside and she didn't know what to do to help her.

Sitting beside Sam Violet grabbed her Sam's face a turned her towards her.

" Tell me what's wrong child"

" Nothing grandma I was just thinking" Sam said with a fake smile

" I can tell when your lying to me so what's wrong"

" Just boy trouble that's all" she said

" Is this boy actually a man possibly your step father"

" Yes" she answered

" What happened that made you come live with me now"

" Please don't hate me" she said sniffing

" I never could baby tell me what happened"

" Me and Jason slept together before I left and he told me it was a mistake and it never should have happened. I asked him why did he sleep with me and he told me that I practically threw myself at him what was he suppose to do. Grandma He treated me like I was trash" Sam said full on crying

" Baby girl you are not trash and never will be I don't know what that man problem is but you have nothing to be ashamed about"

" Then why do I feel like this. Why do I feel like my heart was ripped out of chest" she cried

" Because you love him"

" No I cant love him I don't even know what or how to love" she said

" Yes you do now. Before your mom married him you always had to take care of her when she was dumped by men. Then came Jason who treated your mother right even thou you never meet him you liked him for that. You could never let anyone all the way in but you did for him and his family. You accepted him as he is and never once wanted him to change who he was even when he was with your mother. Jason took you in when your mom ran away and raised you but not as his own. And that's why you fell for him"

" He did raise me as his own" Sam said confused

" No he didn't because if he did then he wouldn't have slept with you or looked at you as anything other than his own daughter. I keep a eye on you all these years and I know what two people who are in love look like. Maybe he knew that's what you two were and he trying to protect you just incase someone found out and there would be fall out he didn't want you hurt"

" How come you allowed him to keep me after mom left" she asked

" He found out that I was going to send you to boarding school. Your mom told me that you were having a lot of problem and getting into trouble and sleeping around a week before she ran away. I didn't want you to turn out like her I failed her but I wasn't going to fail you two. Jason found out and offered to keep you because you were no problem at all. He said he liked having you around you made him talk and act human. I could see that he really cared about you so I let him. I stayed in the shadows just watching to make sure he wasn't taking advantage of you or hurting you because of your mom"

" Will this pain ever go away" she asked

" The pain of losing your first love never goes away it just stays hidden for a while" Violet said hugging her crying granddaughter.

Chapter 5

Jason was called to the Quartermaine mansion a week later.

He was still snapping at everyone and drinking a little more.

Since Sonny ran off with his wife Jason had to step up and run the organization.

It seemed that Sonny and Melissa had been having an affair since Jason and her married.

Melissa just needed someone to take in Sam so she could run off and be a whore.

The whole time they were dating she was sleeping with different men bringing them back home where her daughter was.

A month into the marriage Sam told Jason what her mother had been doing while they were dating.

Three months after that Jason had filed for divorce but Melissa ran off with Sonny.

At first Jason was angry because she made a fool of him and he did like her not love her but like.

Melissa told him that she was pregnant and wanted to get married before the baby came.

She couldn't go thru having a child out of wedlock again she didn't want this child to have to go thru what Sam did.

But it was all a lye she wanted the Quartermaine money and the Morgan name.

She once told Jason that Sam's father was a cop who was killed before there wedding.

But it turned out that he was a married man who didn't want any more children so he didn't claim Sam.

Sam would go to school and see her half brothers and sisters everyday who would pick on her and taunt her.

Everyday she would just let what they had to say roll of her back and keep walking.

Then you add in having to be the grown up because your mother couldn't get herself together.

That was no way a child should have to live.

Jason wanted her to live with him she had been thru to much to have someone toss her aside yet again.

Which was why it hurt to say what he did to her but he didn't want her hurt anymore.

To bad he ended up doing what he promised not to do.

Jason walked into the mansion and sighed everyone was there this couldn't be good.

Edward was the first to speak he didn't like not having Sam around.

" My boy what's this I hear about Samantha living with her grandmother" he asked

" Sam left three weeks ago to live with Violet she will be attending college there as well"

" That young woman has work hard to get into NYU so why would she give all that up to move in a woman she barely knows" he asked

" I don't know you have to ask her"

" I think you do know and you're the reason why she left" Alan said

" Why would you care Alan you treated Sam like she was lower than you. What ever reason Sam left Port Charles is her own" Jason said walking to the door

He was stopped when Monica spoke.

" You love and miss her and that's why your being an ass right now. Yes we all know about your feelings. No one in this room can judge you. We have all done some pretty fucked up things in our life time. Your grandfather and father both had numerous affairs resulting in ilegadiment children. AJ was a drunk and womanizer. Tracy married wealthy men and did god knows what else. Emily slept with Nicholas while she was married. And me I had affairs one being with your cousin Ned. We all have done taboo things but that's what makes us human. We can see how much your hurting so go get your girl and stop bitching already" Monica said

" None of you are shocked or angry by this" he asked

" How can we be a little weirded out but you love her so go get her" AJ said

" Thanks" he said running out the door

Chapter 6

Sam sat on the pouch swing once again this was her favorite past time just looking at the lake.

A black SUV pulled up on the side of her grandmothers house.

No one came to visit Violet so same was a little cauouis of who it could it be.

Jason hopped out of the truck and looked around.

The place was nice it looked homey just from the outside.

There was a peach tree next to the lake with a swing attached to it.

The grass was green and low cut there were wild flowers growing around the lake.

The house was a one story home with a red front door and a screen.

The porch swing was big enough for three people with pillows along the back.

And there sat Sam looking shocked to see him.

Jason started to walk closer to her and Sam was moving to the front door.

" Please Sam I just want to talk" he said

" I have nothing to say to you"

" Maybe not but all you have to do is listen to me can we sit" he said

Sam sat back in her spot and Jason sat right next to her so close that there thighs were touching.

" I'm sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to do that. What we did wasn't a mistake I was scared that someone would find out and try to blame you. You're the only person I want. There has never been a woman who accepted me as quickly as you. The first time I saw you I thought you were beautiful but a child. When you opened up to me and tried to protected me from the hurt your mother inflected upon me I knew you were special. Everyone already knew about my feelings for you and encouraged me to stop hiding. Sam I love you and there nothing that can change that. I know you probably hate me but you needed to know and I needed to tell you" he said playing with her fingers

Sam looked up and saw the truth swimming in his eyes.

She grabbed his face and kissed him with as much passion as she could.

Sam wanted him to know how she felt with out saying the words.

Jason opened his mouth letting her tongue into his mouth.

Moaning he pulled her closer while running his hands up the back of her shirt unhooking her bra.

Sam raised herself up and pulled her panties to the side while Jason let his cock free.

Sam ran her hands across his cock feeling it twitch and she smirked.

Jason let out a grunt when she started to jerk him off.

Sam lowered herself onto his hard cock and sat still to adjust to him.

After a few minutes Jason grabbed the back of her thighs and raised her up the slamming her back down.

Sam rode him hard and fast not caring that the people across the lake could see them.

She came with a loud groan and a hard bit to his neck.

Jason followed her with a loud grunt and hiss after she bit his neck.

"I love you daddy Jason" she whispered in his ear

" Love you too" he said kissing her on the side of her head

The end


End file.
